


Crimson thoughts and fallen gods

by WhiteBeakedRaven



Series: of freedom and chains [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Egg is bad, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Introspection, Memories, Mind Control, Plotting, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBeakedRaven/pseuds/WhiteBeakedRaven
Summary: The Egg is the savior.Is a menace.Bad is glad to be one of its servants, helping to bring about a new dawn, a new age.The Eggpires goals seem finally to be within reach with a new set of realizations.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: of freedom and chains [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171616
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	Crimson thoughts and fallen gods

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven, lucky number!
> 
> Thanks for the support until now guys. It really helps!  
> Also my usual thank you at izzine on ao3/ @isaamsmrts on Tumblr, for keeping my thoughts focused.
> 
> A short one this time, hope you enjoy it anyways!

There were three truths in the world of Badboyhalo.

One, Bad loved the Egg. ~~No he didn’t.~~

Two, Skeppy loved the Egg. ~~That wasn’t Skeppy.~~

Three, they were going to make the world a better place with the Egg. ~~Definitely without.~~

Those were his three truths. And those three truths were all he cared about. ~~Wrong, what about his friends?~~

The most important thing was always the Egg and its glory. With it, peace and harmony could be brought back to this world of mistrust and chaos. ~~No it will not!~~

And the best way to reach that goal was within reach. ~~Stop! Please...~~

Carefully, the pitch-black demon stepped over the vines, checking for any damages. He could feel them all around him, growing and flourishing. Could feel them burrow into and out of the earth, climbing towers and structures, taking and taking what was rightfully theirs.

The feeling of interconnected land around him was addicting, the taste of power heavy on his tongue. Not long, and it would all be theirs. Not long, and that endless hunger could finally be quelled. Not long and they would finally be in control.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”, spoke Bad with a calm voice.

“It truly is”, came the answer from beside him. Ant was as always there, helping in building something truly great. Something truly lasting. Something that was bigger than all of them.

Not long now. Not long.

The big ears on the anthropomorphic cat flickered, as the nightmarish demon stilled.

_Come…_

They moved as a unit, thoughts united and lives ready for a greater cause. Sure steps and the whooshing of riptide tridents brought them through their soon to be land. The journey didn’t take long this way, more of their brethren passing by.

The Egg had called for all of them. ~~Go away.~~

Everyone marked by the Egg was flocking to its chamber. To its beauty. In the dead of night, the stars still shining brightly overhead.

Grey-white glowing eyes took in the scene calmly. Bad was the first and so the bringer of hope. The head of their glorious union to the egg. He stepped into the underground chambers, lush with alien vegetation and confusing growths, walking by Punz who trailed after him like a duckling. The others were still on their way.

He was the leader, the head of this many headed serpent, the one responsible for all their followers. The one who unearthed the Egg, waking it from its slumber. The one who brought about everything great that was soon about to happen. ~~He felt sick.~~

They reached the Egg quickly.

It was covered in vines and roots, digging and twisting, centring that what should not exist, taking what was not theirs and controlling what should be free.

The shell shining in the flickering light with a healthy and strong glow, golden petals surrounding it with a warm glimmer, open for everyone to see. Accenting the importance this wonderful sentient being had, to itself and all its followers.

It was so beautiful, particles of red in the air, as spores lazily drifted around. Coming from the Egg itself. Filling and spreading their important way of life. Convincing those who breathed them, to either join them or stand against them. The flickering of torches and lava brightening the cavern in all its glory.

Even after all this time, it took Bads breath away. ~~Those are the spores in his lungs...~~

Watered his eyes in pride and love. ~~Spores again, this time in his eyes.~~

And made him his skin tingle with excitement. ~~Definitely still the spores!~~

The Egg was still so beautiful, so precious. It may have grown in size and style, but still it was the little red thing that Bad had unearthed, that Bad and so many others had fallen in love with and that was finally going to be their salvation. ~~He should have killed it when he had the chance.~~

The many steps, muffled by the flourishing flora, stopped before the Egg. The others stayed behind, as Bad took the lead to step forward. Another figure stepping out between the vines, camouflaged with the red ~~it should be blue~~ diamond skin in-between all the other crimson.

Skeppy.

Bad's heart beat in joy at the sight of the other. They were still together, and that was what was important. What he desired. What he wished for.

The red diamondling stepped forward further than Bad, walking up directly to the egg itself. Climbing up its sturdy shell, finding surprising grip on the smooth surface, to take his place almost at its top. His rightful place as one even more a part of the Egg than Bad himself.

Acting as a helper in communicating its thoughts and feelings.

Bad took a deep breath, tasting the wonderful texture of the spores in the air. “Everything is going wonderfully. Not long and the mainlands will be overgrown with the vines”, he reported, warmth in his chest.

Skeppy moved his head on top of the Egg slightly, as whispers filled the ears of all the chosen, all the crimson marked. The hooded head of the black demon tilted, as he listened.

Flashes of images flew through his head. Memories from him and his friends. Pictures conjured by the egg itself. The meaning was always so clear.

Fur, golden brown and emerald slitted eyes. A presence, fighting, still fighting, although weakened and tired.

The key to everything. The lynchpoint of this world. The guardian and partner of these beautiful lands.

It needed it.

“We haven’t seen it again. It disappeared before we could get it. Sorry...”, Bad mumbled in apology.

Other flashes. The essence of the guardian, so close in its grasp. Just a bit more, and they would have had it, would have been in. Burning, burning with a flame so bright. Burning with a might they want. With a might they need... 

Two people, white bandana and black clout goggles, running away with it. With what they seek. With what they needed. So close to finally claiming it.

Reaching for it, reaching with crimson and red. Vines and roots twisting, the Eggs countless limbs moving according to its will. Reaching almost desperately for what it needed. Only to be cut down, cut down, again and again. Purple flashing blade wielded by one with fiery orange-black eyes.

Stopping their advance.

Denying still what belonged to them. Making it miss this chance.

Bad hummed in thought. “It's only been three days, but I haven’t seen Sapnap and George around since a while. Karl said they left for a trip when I asked him.”

Skeppys mouth moved in sync with a single powerful thought.

_Where?_

“We don’t know. And it's been too long, their tracks are cold now, trampled by mobs and time.” ~~Luckily.~~

Sharp disappointment and rage swept through the connection. Everyone in the chamber flinched in unison at the feeling. The weaker ones fell to their knees, tears in their eyes, terrible agony in their minds.

Bad stood in front, stance strong and untouched. He was used to its mood swings. To its demands. To its powerful presence squeezing every single drop of life from his body and mind. It was why he was the head. He could endure it without a problem. ~~For how much longer?~~

“They’ll come back. This is their home, where else would they go?”, he tried to calm it down. To help it ease up on his friends. Certain that the wayward companions of old would return. ~~Anywhere but here. Please.~~

Only slowly did the presence lessen its pressure. Not fully convinced of the argument Bad had brought.

The moment stretched, as the fury slowly disappeared, leaving behind trembling minds from the aftershock.

The voice began talking again, quieter, calmer. Bad felt his followers slowly relax, getting a grip on themselves and standing upright again. It was questioning again, asking after a teen with a mop of blond, defiant and untouched. Desires fulfilled, no promises or hold to be had.

“We are dealing with Tommy.”

Further questions, a colorful sheep with a pirate hat, hate burning so strongly in her mind, roots once taken, grown stale and dead, rotting any point of goodwill away. Tarnishing the pawn to be had, defiant and dangerous.

Annoying.

“Puffy is also being dealt with. We decided to… outsource that endeavour.” A frown began to decorate Bad’s face, unseeable in the darkness of his hood. “But that is all old news. Why did you bring us all here? Why call us all?”

New images swarmed their brains. Unfamiliar to all of them, taken from a mind that didn’t belong to them. That would probably never belong to them again, like in the past in such an ecstatic mansion. A stranger to its present followers, but so familiar to the Egg.

Pink hair and blood red eyes, the colour of the liquid he spilled every step of his way, rarely from himself and mostly from others. Head crowded with voices and whispers, that shouted and cried and laughed and teased, louder than anything the Egg could do.

At least for now.

These new pictures showed a floating man, light blue mantle flowing around him. A familiar and yet still unfamiliar mask protecting his face. Power overflowing from him, miracles as easy as breathing, control over at least one part of the world they wanted.

A deep seated hunger ran through them all.

They wanted, they needed. It was important, it was closer to it! Closer to total control, closer to the keeper of these lands.

Part of a whole, a coin broken in two, a cake with a missing slice.

The last image was probably from Bad himself.

“So he is next on the list? Why?”, Bad asked, the sudden urge for something sweet, like maybe another muffin, strong in him. ~~He’s hungry.~~

Another slew of memories, this time familiar again. Brush ears and slitted green eyes running searchingly, a man in a green mantle escaping with desperation in his step, a masked friend stepping into these chambers at the beginning, not understanding, not noticing the hidden Egg, the sneaky crimson and its power.

The white smiley mask was broken, an important part lost. An essential part missing, disappeared far away. Now working alone, separate from the main body.

Protecting.

Leaving behind a hollow, dark and aching. A black hole, prevalent in friend, man and feline. Missing and weakened. Strength diminished.

“He’s from Dream?” ~~No, no, no.~~

 _Yes…_ whispered through the air. Skeppy was letting his legs fall over the edge of the Egg, having sat down. Finding a more comfortable position while still helping as the mouthpiece of the Egg.

More thoughts followed of scratching, pulling, of trying to get in. Barriers, natural and strong despite everything. Despite loss and explosions, despite hate and obsidian, despite solitude and blood. Far away, weak but strong, trying to tear down, trying to tire out.

Why not tire, tire, tire?

No sleep, no rest, no calm for minutes, hours, days, months because pounding, scratching and slithering at barriers. Kept awake because of the unnoticable barrage. Still going, going. Still strong. Not breaking. Not yet.

Another way in. They needed another way in. Another way to the lynchpoint of this world.

Threads, in multitude and colour, spanning here and there, connecting broken pieces, fragment and main. Connecting the floating figure and the green scuffed man, interlocking the god and the Admin. Connection is there. Weak, but there.

Take it as a door. Way in. Around barriers.

Also the fragment itself is full of power, energy, essence. Good pawn, good servant, good meal.

A thoughtful hum went through the spore filled air. “I see”, Bad answered. He looked up to Skeppy and the Egg. Asking: “How will we get him? He’s literally a god.”

The Egg already had an answer. Gods can bleed, gods can die, gods can sleep. Break the connection, unearth the plant at the roots, cut off from source. Cut the trunk and the tree will fall, destroy the base and the mountain will crumble, isolate the piece and the power will fail.

“Isolate him? With your power…”, Bad mumbled, a quiet wonder in his voice. He finally understood. The method to catch a god.

He looked out over the cavern, seeing vines upon vines hang from the ceiling. And on those vines, since months on end, small crimson fruits had grown. Although they were more like mushrooms in their contents.

Their shells were smooth and shiny, reflecting the light in orange and reds. They had a form similar to strawberries, but as big as a fist. Delicate little vine patterns crawled all over their surface, showing what would grow out of the people that were taken by them.

Whenever someone wasn’t careful and broke the delicate skin, spores and spores flew out, coating and blanketing everyone in the Egg and its glory. Taking and claiming the unlucky victim, burning a wonderful strong presence into their minds and blanketing them in everything they would ever need.

Bad and his followers hadn’t been allowed to touch them until now.

“They are…”

_Yes…_

Bad understood, they all understood. He heard shuffling and clanging of clothes and armor behind him, as his friends started gathering what they needed. The ploy, to catch themselves a god, the trick to get all the power they wanted, the control to fulfill all their desires. ~~Not like this.~~

It was perfect. ~~No it isn’t.~~

Except maybe one thing. “Where is the protector now? We need the targets location.” Old memories of hunting of being hunted, shortly flickered over Bad's mind. Of happy memories, of chasing someone similar to what they were after now.

Suppressed in seconds with the help of the Egg. They were unneeded now. Unimportant. ~~They are, you muffinhead.~~

Pictures tinged with thousands of voices were brought up again. A circle of stone, turquoise and mild yellow, unbreakable. Eyes upon slitted eyes, staring, seeing, flying through the air. Purple particles in the wind and the beat of mighty wings. A distant roar, purple eyes and black scales. A black void filled with distant stars.

“I see.” A deep sigh escaped Bad. Somewhat subdued, he mumbled: “Was about time we broke the last rule.” ~~Don’t! Stop! Please...~~

He glanced for a short moment back up to Skeppy. His friend had lain down on top of the Egg, seemingly fallen asleep. Safe on the red warm shell of their saviour. No harm would come to him as long as he was a part of it.

The beating of Bads heart was warm.

Then the tall nightmarish demon turned around, core turning cold again. Freezing over with only anothers will to guide him. Looking upon all his followers, arms laden full with ripe shiny crimson fruits. Ready to take down a god. Ready to finally claim what belonged to them.

“You know what to do! Gather blaze rods and ender pearls, prepare everything you think we might need”, he looked down into the red accented group of friends. “We scatter at dawn.”

Understanding flowed through all of them. This was big. This could change everything. This could finally mean the End.

Toothy fangs glimmered in the light, as Bad smiled a devilish smile. This was going to be fun.

~~This is Bad.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was partially like a fever dream, but it was fun to be a lot more abstract in my words. Hope you understood all that was flying around.
> 
> The next part is a big boy again, so please be patient for a bit. It will definitely hold lots of important moments and I want to do it right with my writing. Also Runner will show up :D
> 
> As per usual, tell me your thoughts, feelings and theories in the comments below. I'm excited to hear them!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also, cause no one checks Bio pages (me included), you can find me on Twitter under @whitebeakedcrow or on Tumblr under @whitebeakedraven. I'm pretty silent there, but always open for a chat if spoken to.
> 
> Hope you all have a great day/night!  
> Stay safe!


End file.
